


May 7, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Supergirl heard Reverend Amos Howell's sermon marathon.





	May 7, 2003

I never created DC.

Scowling, Supergirl heard Reverend Amos Howell's sermon marathon and figured she was going to battle villains sooner or later.

THE END


End file.
